<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it always rains in england, doesn't it? by 5674l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135010">it always rains in england, doesn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l'>5674l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the mud or moonlight, I know you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, a long one too, but okay, mentions of the many women tommy gets with, oh i'm gonna make this into a series aren't i?, once again i don't know what i'm doing, uh oh i really don't have the time for this but i'll ignore everything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the absence of his family, Tommy calls Alfie for help. Naturally, when your family is unavailable, you call the man who sold you out for a border and a few bookies. That's just how it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the mud or moonlight, I know you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. he's a hazard and he's creating an inconvenience innit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When they let Tommy go at the end of season 2 what exactly fucking happened? How did he get BACK? He didn't know where he was? As far as I'm concerned this could have actually happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy thought of Grace on the way back. Grace was safe. She was his gateway to heaven. He didn’t hear the shovels with her. Not after sex.</p><p>He didn’t find himself wanting to go back to her though, not yet. He was Tommy Shelby and he was surviving. The officer had just told him to fuck off, he didn’t know where the fuck he was supposed to be going. They’d driven him here, eyes covered and all, and he had no idea where he was. He didn’t know how to get back. He didn’t even know if he should go back to the races. </p><p>The night was creeping in again but there was a path here, and it only went one way. Maybe if he followed it, he’d find a way to call someone. It’s not like there was anything else to do.</p><p>It was getting dark again, not in the stifling way you get in winter, where the dark comes quickly and suddenly it’s pitch black and you can’t see. It was in the summer way. The sky was streaked with pink and the sunset cast a soft glow on the dirt. </p><p>Huh. Who knew that dry, dead grass and dust could be so pretty. </p><p>Tommy let his mind go empty and buzz, reeling from the events of the day. He remembered Lizzie. Fucking hell. He hadn’t gotten to her in time even though he’d wanted to. It reminded him of Grace. He was ready to give her away but he’d still gotten there in time.</p><p>His mind wasn’t empty anymore. </p><p>Lizzie was loyal, she was so fucking loyal. Grace had betrayed him. But only one of them got hurt. Well, Grace got hurt too, he supposes. She fell in love with a Blinder and then fucked off to New York. Hardly the same type of hurt. He could have joined her but he hadn’t and his family were better off for it. They were free now, all out of gaol, and they were out of Sabini’s clutches as well. Betting licenses gone in the wind, nothing but ash. May had promised he wouldn’t get them back. </p><p>May could have been a gateway to heaven. She just hadn’t been first. He’d met her at an auction, her wealth was obvious. She was so far removed from him in class. He knew now that Grace was also from high up. Both of them claimed their backgrounds were difficult what with a ‘tough family’ and ‘ruthless’ people. But they both were from higher up than him. Only difference is he’d met Grace in the piss and shit of Birmingham and thought she was a whore. He’d seen her as an equal. He couldn’t shake that, even after knowing what she was.</p><p>She didn’t accept everything, he knew that. How could she? But she was as close to an equal as Tommy had and the only way for him to be happy. She had to be.</p><p>She had to be.</p><p>- </p><p>The sun was setting and Alfie could not wait to be back at home, but then fucking Ollie had to come in, didn’t he? Always brought bad fucking news, and Alfie’s teeth were set on edge watching him jitter about nervously. Something in his eyes made him look weak, desperate and scared. Alfie had had the fucking joy, right, the privilege, of watching an already aggravating fucking expression get worse when a gun got involved, and Ollie had been the one pointing it. Didn’t help though, that the one on the receiving end of the gun was Tommy fucking Shelby, did it. </p><p>But he didn’t blame Tommy ‘cause God knows he hadn’t looked so smug when Alfie had threatened to shoot him when they first met. He’d made his face neutral which just meant he was rightfully scared. Started bleeding on him and all, the silly boy. Couldn’t even accept a fucking cloth.</p><p>No, he didn’t blame Ollie’s terrified eyes on Tommy but he knows for a fact right, that it is Ollie who made Tommy feel so fucking smug and that therefore it was Ollie who made Tommy feel as though he could commit daylight fucking robbery. Thirty-five was a fucking insult. Well, not really but he’d never admit that to the fucking bastard that gave him the amount now would he? No because he knows how to conduct himself, something that Ollie didn’t.<br/>
“What is it?”</p><p>Ollie shuffled in, half his face bright red. Right. Alfie had fucking whacked him. In another life, he might have said sorry but he couldn’t have his employees running around thinking they could get away with shit. </p><p>“It’s a phone call. From Thomas Shelby.”</p><p>Alfie’s eyes narrowed. He’d already heard from all the correct parties that Sabini was finished. What the fuck else was there to be asked?</p><p>“Right well. Have the call connected here and then fuck off home yeah? Day of rest tomorrow mate. I expect you here early.” </p><p>Ollie rolled his eyes and Alfie should really hit him upside the head for his insolence but he can’t be asked. </p><p>“Hello Tommy! Always good to hear from you mate. You gonna make these calls routine then? I do have to ask mate ‘cause my days are fucking busy but I could always pencil you in so that I know to expect you rather than be on my way out and have it be interrupted.”</p><p>Alfie waited for a response, an explanation of some sort but got nothing. He could make out heavy breathing though. Had this hazard gotten himself roughed up by Sabini’s men again?</p><p>“Alfie. I’m uh, I’m lost and I need you to come get me.”</p><p>“Right. Any reason you’re calling me and not one of your fucking lackeys. One of the in laws or your hundred siblings. Just a suggestion, mate.”</p><p>“I have four siblings, Alfie. Four. One is further from me than you are, one is a child and the other two are piss drunk somewhere. So, can you get me?”</p><p>Funny. Tommy Shelby voluntarily giving up information. Could’ve just stayed silent and then made his demand again. He sounded slightly free, not like he was drunk but instead like he was an honest fucking man. That’d be the fucking day.</p><p>Alfie let Tommy wait in silence, question hanging in the air until he felt him get impatient. Couldn’t tell you how he fucking knew but he could tell that Tommy was getting impatient so he answered.</p><p>“Depends where you are, don’t it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. full moons breed insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie finally arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy rested his head against the wall, cool bricks heaven against his face. He was overheating and he knew his cheeks were getting redder by the second, a pattern from childhood. Why was it so fucking hot? He’d discarded his jacket because of the heat as well as the dirt and his buttons were undone. He’d rolled his sleeves up and a part of him wondered what Alfie would think of him in this casual state, seeing as he hadn’t seen him like that before. Would he judge him? No, he fucking couldn’t, not when Tommy had seen him the way he was dressed at the bakery. Alfie struck him as a man who could not give a fuck about appearance. Or just not in the way Tommy did.</p>
<p>When he’d called, Tommy half expected to be hung up on and was stupidly pleased that Alfie agreed. Thought the man might be angry at him. Yeah, Alfie had chosen to be a bastard first but he did threaten to blow him to bits, with the help of James the choir boy.</p>
<p>He almost laughed at the thought. </p>
<p>It was properly dark outside now, there were clouds overhead, conjured up by some fucking magic because the skies had been clear so far. Tommy could still see the moon through the gaps. <br/>It was full. </p>
<p>He is suddenly struck with the memory of his mother telling him that full moons bring insanity and bad luck. Tommy remembers Curly refusing to transport guns under the full moon. It was odd, why should it be the nights that are the most brightly lit that are apparently the worst to conduct business on. </p>
<p>Tommy decided to wander down the road nearer to where he knew Alfie’s car would come from. The inn had been full, or so the woman from the desk had said. He didn’t trust her and it had been mutual, she’d peered at him through the windows, scrutinising him with unblinking eyes. Granted, he had been covered in dirt and had blood dripping from the side of his head. Had she just let him stay he would have tipped her generously but no, instead he was walking along a dirt road towards what was going to be Alfie Solomons, who could very well fucking shoot him and the prospect wasn’t even scary to him which was fucking rich, considering the field he had been on in the afternoon. No one but him and the soil needs to know the way he cried like that.</p>
<p>This fucking day. It didn’t feel real and, hell, he didn’t feel real either. If he had died, then he would have been in, in a way, free. He wouldn’t have to worry about his, what was it Alfie called them? His fucking lackeys. One of his in laws or his hundred siblings. They’d probably not realised he had disappeared, or at the very least, they’re used to it enough not to worry. </p>
<p>He was beginning to get fucking tired just walking along and decided that it was a fairly long drive from Camden Town to wherever the fuck near Epsom and it wouldn’t hurt to just rest his head against a tree. The open air was easier to close your eyes in than a bedroom after all, no walls to close you in. Maybe that’s why he used to sleep near the horses as a child. Maybe he was never meant to be in tunnels at all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tommy awoke to a strange sensation. What the fuck was that? Fucking rain. He wasn’t surprised but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be annoyed at the damp leeching onto his clothes which he now realises didn’t come in many layers. He’s taken most of it off. Where the fuck was Alfie?</p>
<p>There was a sound of tyres approaching and of course the man would appear just as he was about to lose it. If they were friends, Tommy might have mentioned how Alfie seemed to possess this almost psychic fucking ability. Knowing Alfie, he would go along with it far too seriously. Hah. Knowing him? They’d barely spoken. Well, he couldn’t help that Alfie seemed fucking insane. Naturally, he’d make assumptions.</p>
<p>“Tommy mate. What the fuck are you doing.” It didn’t sound like a question.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realised Alfie had already gotten to him.</p>
<p>He looked up at the man in question and realised how imposing he looked when you could only see a silhouette of him because of the headlights glaring behind him. Turns out Alfie wasn’t always in his baker attire; he had a black overcoat on over what must have been several layers because he looked like a bear. Only thing that made him appear human was that hat on his head and the cane he carried. He mustn’t have been the type to rely on it too heavily, he hadn’t heard it tapping. Then again, he hadn’t heard a car approach him.</p>
<p>“Look mate do you want to get up? Here I am in the fucking rain and all-”</p>
<p>“Could’ve stayed in the car, Alfie. Sounded the horn.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What if I did?”</p>
<p>That wouldn’t be entirely unlikely but surely Tommy would have heard a fucking horn, he wasn’t that distracted. And Alfie was insufferable, so he would say that to cover his oversight.</p>
<p>“You didn’t, Alfie.”</p>
<p>“Right well either fucking way, mate, wanna tell me why Tommy Shelby is battered up once again and calling Alfie again to save him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need saving. And I’m not battered.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to the fucking bruises on your face mate. I thought the first time was Sabini being a cunt but looks like you seek this shit out.”</p>
<p>“Sabini’s still a cunt.”</p>
<p>“That was a given, mate.”</p>
<p>Alfie had gotten closer and Tommy realised that he still hadn’t gotten up from the tree he’d rested against. The rain was coming down heavier and he was drenched, with Alfie approaching the same state.</p>
<p>“Weren’t you complaining about the rain Alfie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah well. It always rains in England, doesn’t it? God’s retribution mate, on account of all the fucking sin.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Aren’t you responsible for some of that sin, Alfie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Got to be what? Fucking thirty-five percent you know. Last time I checked.”</p>
<p>Tommy felt the beginnings of a fucking grin at that and realised he needed to fucking get up, now. </p>
<p>“Go on then Alfie, we need to get in the car.” He lifted himself and walked off, Alfie muttering close behind him.</p>
<p>“Tommy fucking Shelby. Thinks he’s fucking king. Calling up Jews to do his bidding.”</p>
<p>Tommy had already gotten in the car when Alfie opened the door to get in. He sat down with a grunt and slammed the door but the two just sat in silence. Alfie hadn’t turned on the car yet. </p>
<p>“You look drenched.”</p>
<p>“Had to wait ages for my so called saviour.”</p>
<p>Alfie stared at Tommy then, looking him up and down with scrutiny.</p>
<p>“You’re also drenched Alfie.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” He was using the distracted tone again, the one Tommy hated because he didn’t know what to expect from it.</p>
<p>“I’m wearing a coat. You, right, are the one who stripped yourself of all your clothes and sat at the side of a road in the rain. And you’re bleeding.” During all this Alfie reached into his pocket and <br/>threw a piece of cloth at him. This time, Tommy actually used it.</p>
<p>“Will I be getting an explanation? Hm?”</p>
<p>Tommy just stared at him, blankly.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>The two started to drive in silence but Alfie really wasn’t the type to stay silent.</p>
<p>“Your brother is going to come after me. Especially now that I’ve got his pretty little boss in my car on the verge of a fucking cold because he was stupid.”</p>
<p>“You took ages to get here.”</p>
<p>“Nah. I fucking didn’t. Got here before you lost it completely, didn’t I.”</p>
<p>Huh. </p>
<p>“And how do you know that, eh?”</p>
<p>“I can see the future mate. On account of my glasses.” He wasn’t even wearing them.</p>
<p>“Is that a fact.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. It is.”</p>
<p>Another pause, stretched out between them like No Man’s Land or something. Tommy found himself wanting to speak, he didn’t enjoy silences with Alfie, not more than the talking. Not that he enjoyed either. He just didn’t want for his mind to start whirring again, not yet. He needed to say something.</p>
<p>“Did you call me pretty?” Now why the fuck is that what left him.</p>
<p>He looked over to see Alfie starting to fucking grin. Absolutely the fuck not.</p>
<p>“Yeah I did mate.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Yes, why, why the fuck was he going to continue this line of conversation. He could’ve just complained about the rain more.</p>
<p>“Because you are.”</p>
<p>Fucking hell. He sounded genuine, as genuine as you can get with a gangster. Didn’t sound mocking or anything. He’d honestly been expecting him to say something along the lines of because it pisses him off. What the fuck.</p>
<p>“Looks like I’m not the one with something to confess.”</p>
<p>Alfie looked at him now, still grinning, far too at ease.</p>
<p>“It’s hardly a confession, calling you pretty. Someone must have done it before.”</p>
<p>Must have?</p>
<p>“Besides, I don’t do confessions mate, I leave that to the specialists. The Catholics. That’s you, innit.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do confessions either. What’s the use?”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t like the feeling in the car, he felt trapped suddenly. It was a different kind to what he was used to.</p>
<p>“Wanna know why I find you pretty?” </p>
<p>No. “Yes.” Fuck.</p>
<p>Alfie looked too pleased, far too fucking pleased. Tommy hadn’t meant for the answer to come so fucking quickly, did he? It just happened.</p>
<p>“Well it’s your eyes, treacle.”</p>
<p>Why the fuck had he stopped calling him mate?</p>
<p>“They’re a very bright blue aren’t they? Framed by your lashes and all. I thought, right, that this is a family thing but then I saw your brother, didn’t I. He looked like he belonged in Birmingham, shithole that it is. He doesn’t even come close to how pretty you are. Doesn’t even have your cheekbones.”</p>
<p>Tommy felt himself go slightly red and thanked God for the small mercy of a lack of light. He turned to see Alfie’s eyes on him. Lack of light wasn’t enough to hide that.</p>
<p>“Heard you have a sister. Maybe she’s prettier than you but I doubt it. Whatever she may be wouldn’t be to my taste anyways.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>“Why have you stopped the car Alfie?” He had meant to for it to come out calm and collected. Authoritative. Why did he sound so quiet?</p>
<p>“Would you like me to start it again?” Alfie’s voice was quiet. It was also too fucking loud.</p>
<p>Yes. He would like for him to start the car again. So why the fuck wasn’t he saying that.</p>
<p>Alfie had leaned in from before to ask the question, and now he was looking directly into Tommy’s eyes. The thing that made his face appealing. Pretty.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong Tommy. Every part of your face is pretty. Some would say beautiful. But it’s your eyes. They’re bewitching.” Fuck.</p>
<p>Tommy maintained eye contact for too long and felt the beginnings of something rise in his throat, some feeling. Was it panic?</p>
<p>He needed to break eye contact. He did. But his eyes darted to Alfie’s mouth. He needed to look away from it but his eyes darted back to Alfie’s own. Fucking hell they were dark. They hadn’t been this dark before. He could’ve sworn Alfie’s eyes were grey.</p>
<p>“Mm.” </p>
<p>The sound startled him but he didn’t let it show. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll be starting the car again.” </p>
<p>Now he felt panic. </p>
<p>He found himself gripping Alfie by his lapels and looked at his hands in shock. His knuckles were turning white.</p>
<p>“What do you want Tommy?” Alfie’s voice was too quiet. He was too calm. Some urge rose in Tommy, he wanted to fucking ruin him.</p>
<p>He pulled him in and this was supposed to be the part where he would hit him. He fucking kissed him. Tommy expected panic to rise in him again but he suddenly felt calm. His mind went blank.</p>
<p>This lasted for two seconds.</p>
<p>Alfie made a pleased sound and started to push against him, moving him back slightly and Tommy didn’t want to lose his balance because that’d be fucking embarrassing so naturally, he wrapped his arms around Alfie’s neck, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>He suddenly became hyperaware of the fact that Alfie’s body, pressed up against him, felt broad. It wasn’t layers that had made him look so imposing he just happened to be broad. Covered in muscle.</p>
<p>Alfie started to pull him in by the waist, arms looped around him too easily. </p>
<p>Tommy found himself on Alfie’s lap. It was an embarrassing place to be but it’s not like anyone was around to see. They were in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>Alfie pulled him further down and started smiling against his lips.</p>
<p>“Hm.” The sound reverberated through Tommy, he could feel it more than he could see it, and flooded with what he now knew was fucking arousal. Because of Alfie Solomons.</p>
<p>“Sweet as well as pretty. Aren’t you a treat, Tommy.” Alfie’s voice had dropped low and Tommy hated him suddenly. The fucking bastard. Making him feel weak. Being so fucking attractive and being all fucking man.</p>
<p>The urge to ruin Alfie hadn’t gone away. </p>
<p>Tommy surged forward to kiss Alfie again, teeth latching onto his bottom lip. Alfie made a startled noise that went as quickly as it came and he gripped him tighter, Tommy trapped with his legs almost around Alfie’s hips. This was the wrong thing to think as he pulled away, briefly, to look down at the sight and then back up to Alfie’s face. He had thought he looked intimidating at the bakery, with all the men at his command, staring down a man taller than him. It was nothing compared to the way he looked now. </p>
<p>Alfie lifted Tommy slightly and pushed him down onto the seats, on his back, looking down at him like he was owed this. He pushed himself between Tommy’s legs and pushed them further apart in the process, lips latching onto his neck. Tommy tilted his head back on instinct and made a high pitched sound to which Alfie responded by pushing down harder. Fuck. </p>
<p>He looked up at the sky through the window. It was still pouring down with rain, still dark with clouds.</p>
<p>The full moon wasn’t in sight for him to blame his actions on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be continued</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how the fuck am i more reverent in this moment than i was in church or synagogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>well. porn innit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie’s hat had been discarded, along with his kippah, somewhere in the back of the car. They were the only things he could get rid of off of Alfie, the fucker was an immovable weight on top of him and his arms were still wrapped around him, hands underneath him. Absently, Tommy wondered if he could even feel them anymore. </p><p>The thought was quickly chased out of his head as Alfie moved his hands downwards to grip his arse. Tommy made a startled noise that sounded a little too like a moan. It hadn’t helped that Alfie had been in the process of painting his neck purple with bruises, lips latching onto any patch of skin that was unmarked and then moving further down. The bastard lifted his head up, no longer sucking marks into his neck, and had the nerve to fucking raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Enjoyed that did you, Tommy?”</p><p>His head cleared slightly and he wanted to make some snarky comment but then looked down to see his legs still wrapped around Alfie’s waist, his cock half hard. And he was pinned down as well. Could he move? He moved his hips slightly and realised no, no he fucking couldn’t, not to any significant extent but what he did do was make Alfie aware of his aroused state. Alfie, who now was looking at him again with that same fucking expression from before. Like he wanted to eat him alive. It was terrifying.</p><p>“Mm. I’ll take that as a yes then.” He punctuated the end of his sentence by squeezing his hands where they were, one having travelled up slightly to grip his thigh. Tommy’s knees suddenly felt weak. </p><p>“Fuck.” Tommy tilted his head back and he would have let his legs go further apart if they weren’t being gripped so hard. He didn’t know what his face was doing right now but it couldn’t have been good, he could feel heat radiating off it, mouth fallen slightly open. He didn’t have the energy  to shut it again.</p><p>“Right. Right, well that’s certainly an idea innit.”</p><p>Alfie knelt down and kissed him, gently, and Tommy tilted his head up to meet him. It should have felt nice.</p><p>It felt like condescension. </p><p>Tommy’s nerves were frayed at the ends, every touch was too much and too little. He could tell Alfie to stop, push him away, grab his gun in the holster that somewhere in the back with his coat and suit jacket and threaten to shoot Alfie with it for good measure (he never would shoot Alfie, but the option was there). However, somehow, in some way, the thought of stopping this felt like the worst fucking thing he could do, so he fixated on the part of him that thought every touch was too little. </p><p>Sure, he was wearing less but they were both wearing too much and, not trusting himself  to be able to reach for Alfie, he threw off his own waistcoat and made to undo the rest of his buttons but Alfie took his hands out from underneath the two of them and ripped the shirt open.</p><p>Both of them stared down at the space in-between them with shock.</p><p>Tommy was the one to speak first.</p><p>“You owe me for that.”</p><p>Alfie laughed at that and it was a fucking attractive sound.</p><p>It was frantic movement from there, Tommy threw off his undershirt along with his now ruined shirt  and they fell somewhere near his head and then turned his attention back to Alfie, who was fumbling with his buttons, hands shaky. Tommy took some pride in that. Finally, a fucking reaction.</p><p>Tommy looked down at Alfie’s now naked chest and barely had time to appreciate the sight of it before Alfie pushed against him again. Everything felt so hot and Tommy could hear his heartbeat thundering against his ribs. He felt alive.</p><p>Alfie pulled at his trousers and Tommy was afraid he was going to rip them open as well, he could afford to have his coat wrapped around him to cover up his torn shirt but trousers were difficult to explain away. So he pushed Alfie away slightly to push the remainder of his clothes off of himself as Alfie did the same and pretended he didn’t desperately want to feel him against his skin again.</p><p>Alfie returned to trailing his lips against Tommy’s skin but he had more access now and reached down to the centre of his chest before going to one of his nipples and sucking, hard. Tommy hissed at the sensation and moved his hands to the back of Alfie’s head to grip at his hair and drag him back upwards to kiss him. Alfie moves his hand upwards to stroke his cheek, softly, and Tommy wonders why, why the fuck does he do this, the soft touches interspersed with the hard grips, why? </p><p>But then, Alfie returns to normalcy again (not that any of this is fucking normal, Jesus he’s on his back for Alfie <i>fucking</i> Solomons what is he doing) and moves his hands to grip Tommy’s thighs and spread his legs apart. Just like that. So easily, <i>fuck</i>, and Tommy allows himself a brief moment of self-hatred for liking it so much.</p><p>Alfie presses slightly closer and suddenly their erections rub against each other and he lets out a gasp where Alfie groans. They both closed their eyes on contact but Tommy opens them first and sees Alfie looking almost fucking reverent. Reverent. Like he’s in worship rather than pressing himself against a man that he had fucked over. Tommy would laugh at him but he’s almost certain he had the same expression on moments before. </p><p>Then, Alfie opens his eyes and now they’re both staring at each other again, the same thing that had gotten them in this fucking mess. Tommy’s never felt so fucking seen before. Had he ever had this desperation before? With anyone? No, not with Greta, not with fucking Lizzie, not with-</p><p>Not with Grace.</p><p>“Where are you, Tommy?”</p><p>Tommy startled and saw Alfie with his eyes transfixed on him. His voice was quiet again. Soft.</p><p>“You do it a lot you know, hm? Go off into your own head.” So fucking soft. It didn’t change the fact that he was so solid on top of him.</p><p>“Come back here Tommy, yeah?” Alfie’s hand came up to his cheek again but then he absently stroked his thumb across Tommy’s lower lip. </p><p>“Alfie?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Tommy let his tongue dart out and took Alfie’s thumb in his mouth, sucking slightly before letting go. </p><p>“Fucking move.”</p><p>Alfie grinned and moved his thumb back into his Tommy’s mouth, slowly as well, fucking bastard, before leaning down to whisper into his ear. His thumb pressed down hard against his tongue and Tommy made an outraged sound</p><p>“As you wish, treacle.”</p><p>Alfie bucks against him and Tommy moans, muffled by the finger, and Alfie gives an appreciative hum.</p><p>“So fucking pretty. You should see yourself.”</p><p>Alfie has Tommy pinned down now, using his other arm to push his legs up and apart, flush between the two of them. He bucks again and Tommy works hard to stop a too embarrassing sound escaping him. He knows Alfie is going to keep up this too slow pace if he doesn’t do anything and he can’t find anyway to get friction otherwise.</p><p>“Alfie.” His voice comes out slurred and Alfie mercifully pulls his digit outside of his mouth.</p><p>“What is it sweetie?” He smiles down darkly at him.</p><p>Tommy is momentarily distracted from the sight but finds his bearings and reaches his arms around to grip Alfie’s shoulders and move him closer, sinking his nails in just to be annoying. It’s not like Alfie doesn’t deserve it.</p><p>“Alfie, please.”</p><p>He pretends that he made himself sound desperate on purpose, to achieve a goal. But he was breathless and his chest was heaving and he had never felt like this before.</p><p>Alfie starts moving, properly moving, against him and he doesn’t know how long it goes on for but then there is one white hot second that he realises he is going to come.</p><p>“Let go for me Tommy. Just like that. You don’t have to think anymore, sweetie.”</p><p>Tommy comes and rears his head back, pulling Alfie impossibly closer to him, gripping him like he was a lifeline. Alfie comes soon after, relaxing in Tommy’s grip and resting his head against his shoulder. They both shuddered through it and could feel the vibrations from the other. Tommy let himself go limp and enjoy the touch. He was aware of the cum all over his stomach, and how eventually, he’d need to let go of Alfie so they could clean themselves off.</p><p>Then, there was calm. Blissful fucking calm. Tommy couldn’t tell the time, he’d reach for his pocket watch later. Now, he was content to just lay there. </p><p>His obligations could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>